


when black turns golden

by kkamhuna



Series: Supernatural SEVENTEEN [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader - OC, Supernatural AU - Freeform, narracja trzecioosobowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamhuna/pseuds/kkamhuna
Summary: Ona była wszystkiemu winna, to ona go zgubiła i to przez nią musiał odejść.Ale nie żałował.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Część pierwsza z trzynastu krótkich opowiadań umiejscowionych w nadprzyrodzonym świecie. Enjoy :)

 

 

Świtające słońce odbijało się w jego oczach, kiedy siedział na ławce pośrodku parku zwrócony twarzą na wschód, a jego smukłe palce gładziły drewno malowane mahoniowym impregnatem. Wiedział, jaki to kolor. Był przekonany, że to mahoń. Znał wszystkie kolory świata.

Znał je wszystkie, ale nie było mu dane zobaczyć każdego z nich i nie dlatego, że życie nie ciągnie się wieczność, bo jego własne trwało już tysiąc sto dwadzieścia jeden lat. Nie mógł umrzeć, ale mógł zniknąć. Nie chciał tego, ale wiedział, że w ciągu następnych kilkunastu godzin przyjdą po niego. Przyjdą i zabiorą go tam, skąd przyszedł.

Gdyby to byli zwykli ludzie, nie zaprzątałby sobie nimi głowy — ich unicestwienie zajęłoby mu kilka sekund, ale istoty te nie były śmiertelne. Były takie jak on — bezlitosne, okrutne, a w ich żyłach płynęła czarna krew, toksyczna dla każdego, kto spróbowałby jej chociaż kilka kropel. Wampiry byłyby bez szans.

Mówią, że istoty te są nie posiadają duszy, ale to nieprawda. Wszystko, co istnieje, ma duszę, nawet demony, dlatego właściwiej byłoby określać je, jako istoty mające zepsutą duszę, niewrażliwą, ale na pewno nie jako bezduszne.

Seungcheol nie był dobrym demonem. Przysłany na Ziemię w celu wykonania jednego, nawet nie najtrudniejszego zadania, z którym — jak sądziły demony wyższe — powinien uporać się w kilkanaście tygodni.

Ale zawiódł.

Seungcheol nie był dobrym demonem, bo w jego duszy w pewnym momencie wykiełkował jakiś niepożądany zalążek człowieczeństwa i to go zgubiło, dlatego zawiódł. Dlatego jego misja ukończyła się niepowodzeniem zanim jeszcze zdążyła się na dobre rozpocząć. Dlatego jego godziny na tym świecie są teraz policzone. Był nieposłuszny, złamał zasadę i musi ponieść karę.

A zasada ta była prosta i nikt, kto był tu przed nim, nie miał najmniejszego problemu z jej respektowaniem. Można było ją nagiąć tylko wtedy, gdy zadanie wymagało tego do jego wykonania, ale tak nie było w przypadku Seungcheola.

_„Bliższe relacje z ludźmi są kategorycznie zabronione.”_

Ale nie żałował.

Słońce wznosiło się powoli, a jego promienie przebijały się pomiędzy rzadko rosnącymi w tym miejscu drzewami, barwiąc jego skórę na ciepły odcień złota. Jego oczy, naturalnie ciemne, kiedy nie padało na nie światło, wydawały się być całkiem czarne, jak u każdego człowieka o takim kolorze tęczówek. Dopiero kiedy na takie oczy padał strumień ostrego światła, można było odróżnić czarną źrenicę od tęczówki, która wtedy zazwyczaj przybierała ciepły, czekoladowy odcień, jednak oczy Seungcheola nawet przy takim jaskrawym słońcu pozostawały czarne, ot, kolejna cecha, która zdradzała, kim tak naprawdę jest.

Dochodziła siódma, kiedy demon odwrócił głowę w kierunku północnej ścieżki, która nieopodal zbiegała się z pięcioma innymi. Czekał. Ona zawsze nadchodziła z tej strony, zawsze o tej samej godzinie i nawet jeśli nie czekał na nią codziennie, wiedział, że tędy będzie przechodzić. Jej ulubiona trasa porannych spacerów. Nie mylił się. Już po chwili dostrzegł mały, szybko poruszający się w jego stronę obiekt, który już kilkanaście sekund później okazał się być niedużym, czarnym psem. Jego właścicielka podążała za nim równym krokiem, ale nie przyspieszyła, wiedząc, że jej czworonożny podopieczny jest teraz dobrych rękach.

Seungcheol głaskał psa, któremu najwyraźniej sprawiało to wielką przyjemność, dopóki nie poczuł znajomego zapachu swojej pani, która już po kilku chwilach przystanęła obok ławki. Demon wstał, obdarzając ją szczerym uśmiechem i odwrócił się tyłem do słońca. Nawet jeśli był to jego ostatni dzień na tym świecie, nie chciał, by się dowiedziała.

— Witaj, Seungcheol. — powiedziała cicho, a jej sięgające ramion jasnobrązowe włosy poruszyły się nieznacznie na wietrze.

Zawsze się tak witała, prawie poważnie, jakby z szacunkiem, bez poufałości , jakby ledwie się znali, ale Seungcheol to lubił. Dziewczyna była jedyna w swoim rodzaju, o pięknych oczach i krągłych, rumianych na zimnie policzkach. To ona była wszystkiemu winna, to ona go zgubiła i to przez nią musiał odejść.

Ale nie żałował.

— Dzień dobry. — odpowiedział po chwili, całując delikatnie jej usta, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy. Gdyby zesłano go na Ziemię jeszcze raz, gdyby dano mu jeszcze jedną szansę i pozwolono naprawić swój błąd, wróciłby do tych ust. Był tego pewny. Nic piękniejszego w ciągu całego jego istnienia go nie spotkało.

— Masz na sobie tylko ten sweter? — zapytała, zapinając suwak swojej skórzanej kurtki. — Jest cholernie zimno…

Seungcheol uśmiechnął się tylko, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma się czym martwić, bo przecież nie mógł się przyznać, że jako demon jest niewrażliwy na zmiany temperatury.

— Śpieszysz się dzisiaj? — zapytał, zmieniając temat.

— Tak, muszę dzisiaj wyjść dzisiaj z domu wcześniej niż zwykle, a nawet od razu po tym, jak odprowadzę do domu tą czarną kulkę. — Jej wzrok powędrował na biegającego wśród drzew psa — Seungcheol wiedział, że kochała to zwierzę nad życie.

—Więc dzisiaj nie mogę cię zatrzymać? — głos demona był spokojny, nawet jeśli właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że widzą się ostatni raz i nie istniała możliwość, żeby przeciągnąć tą chwilę nawet o kilka minut. Gdyby był człowiekiem, pewnie pękłoby mu serce, ale on, demon, przecież go nie miał.

— Nie, ale możesz mnie przytulić.

I zrobił to. Objął ją mocno, a ona przycisnęła usta delikatnie do skóry jego barku. Seungcheol chciał mieć teraz moc demonów wyższych do zatrzymywania czasu, chciał by świat stanął w miejscu, by nigdy nie musiał już wypuszczać ze swoich ramion najdroższej mu istoty. Nie chciał już żyć przez kolejne tysiąc lat, jeśli miało być to w świecie, z którego przybył. Chciał stać się śmiertelny jak zwykły człowiek, ale ten krótki czas przed śmiercią przeżyć u boku najpiękniejszej osoby na Ziemi.

Ale to nie był jego wybór. Nic nie można było zrobić.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się po kilku chwilach, a na jej twarzy gościł ten sam uśmiech, dla którego Seungcheol tygodnie temu przekreślił sam siebie. Uścisnęła lekko jego dłoń.  
— Muszę już iść, ale jutro mam cały dzień wolny. Co ty na to, hm? Spotkamy się?

Seungcheol uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło z nadzieją, że dziewczyna odbierze to jako zgodę.

— Do zobaczenia — powiedziała cicho, obdarzając demona jeszcze jednym uśmiechem, zanim odeszła szybkim krokiem ścieżką w stronę północy, a Seungcheol patrzył na jej malejącą sylwetkę, dopóki nie zniknęła za kolejnym już zakrętem, którego przysłaniało duże, sędziwe drzewo.

Następnego poranka jesienne słońce ponownie oświetlało tą samą, mahoniową ławkę złocistymi promieniami, jednak tego dnia, ani żadnego kolejnego nikt już tam nie czekał na dziewczynę z małym, czarnym psem.

 


End file.
